


Twitterpated

by Starrie_Wolf



Series: Gift Fics [Starrie Wolf] [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Confessions, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Developing Relationship, For a Friend, M/M, POV Stiles, Season/Series 02, Stiles Has a Crush on Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You two would make a pretty good pair.”</i>
</p><p>That got Stiles thinking. And once he started, he couldn't stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitterpated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Liz!

Stiles was a chronic overthinker. He knew that. Scott knew that. Everyone knew that. Case in point: him forcing his Dad to eat healthy food only, even though the Sheriff’s last physical eval had actually only come with the note “blood pressure in the upper range of a healthy adult”. His Dad definitely wasn’t lacking in exercise, so it had to be his diet.

So it was no surprise that he couldn’t get Matt Daehler’s words out of his head.

_“You two would make a pretty good pair.”_

Derek’s expression had been dubious, but his face wasn’t scrunched up in disgust. It was almost – dare he think it – _contemplative_. As though someone was finally calling him out on something he knew it’d been doing a poor job of hiding. The very same look that Stiles suspected he’d been wearing on his own face.

After all, he was so far gone on Derek that it wasn’t even funny.

His fingers drumming out a nonsensical pattern on his jeans, Stiles approached the abandoned railway car that Derek called _home_. What was the worst thing that could happen? Derek turning him down? Been there, done that with Lydia Martin for years. He’d feel like sinking into the ground, but he’d live.

Derek was leaning against the metal frame when he came in, clad in his customary leather jacket ensemble, and he didn’t look surprised to see Stiles. Annoyed, yes; potentially murderous, maybe, but not surprised. Stupid werewolf hearing and stupidly attractive werewolves.

“Hi, Derek.”

Derek gave a slow blink, like he didn’t quite understand what was going on. At least he no longer looked like he wanted to rip Stiles’ throat out with his teeth. Or slam Stiles into a wall.

“Hi, Stiles.”

Never mind that Stiles sort of liked Derek slamming him into his bedroom door, the muscled torso crowding him up against the vertical surface, until his fear of the werewolf was the only thing keeping him upright at that moment.

Derek’s eyebrows were doing that weird complicated motion again, like Stiles was a complicated puzzle he just couldn’t figure out. Stiles wondered what he smelled like to the werewolf. A mixture of anxiety, odd resolve, and low-grade arousal, maybe? He wondered if he smelled good to Derek. Scott always said Allison was the best thing he’d ever smelled, so maybe it was something like Amorentia, that love potion from _Harry Potter_ that always smelled like the person you were most attracted to?

Wait, Derek was asking him something. “Whazzat?”

Derek didn’t hold back on the eyeroll. “I said,” he sighed, “did you come here for a reason?”

“Uhhh.” Stiles scratched his head. His hair was getting long again; he needed to give it another buzz. Or maybe grow it out a little, give Derek something to grab onto next time. If there was a next time. “I really like you?” He winced at the lilt at the end. “I mean, I really like you, full stop. Period. No question about it. Like, _like_ like.” Then, because Derek was just staring at him, he added weakly, “And I was hoping you liked me back, so we can do something about it?”

Derek paused. He didn’t look irritated anymore, more… bemused? “Okay.”

It was Stiles’ turn to blink in confusion. “Wait, okay? What does ‘okay’ even mean? That’s not even an ‘okay’ question, that’s a ‘yes/no’ question!”

“Do you need to pass me a piece of paper with ‘do you like me, circle yes or no’ written on it?” Derek asked so solemnly that Stiles was groping for a pen and paper in the pockets of his hoodie before he belatedly realised that it was a _joke_.

“ _Dude_ ,” he groaned, throwing his arms up in the air. “I was being serious!”

Derek stretched languidly, the hem of his T-shirt riding up to reveal a strip of skin. Stiles couldn’t tear his eyes away from it, not even when he could hear the smirk in Derek’s voice. “So was I.”

It took several moments for Stiles to reboot his brain, and by the time he came to, Derek had already vanished back into the carriage. The door was left open, a clear invitation if he’d ever seen one.

“Oh my _God_ ,” he muttered to himself as he took it.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a Tumblr if you're interested!](starriewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
